Madness of Life
by Maroon5Lover1
Summary: The Kishin is defeated and Marie and Stein are finally together, the madness gone. But, unexpectedly, Marie discovers that she is pregnant. Stein's madness slowly comes back progressively. Will Marie be able to control it before the baby comes? (Marie x Stein!)
1. Chapter 1: New Love

**A/N: Thank you for visiting! I'm not expecting you to read my random author's notes, but I do hope you enjoy the story! This one is a Stein x Marie fanfiction. I believe there needs to be more out there! ENJOY! Also, Soul Eater does not belong to me. Nor does Cosmopolitan magazine or anything else mentioned as a company. They all belong to their respectful owners. NOW ENJOY!**

Marie sat on Stein's dark purple couch, reading a Cosmopolitan magazine peacefully. It was a chilly day outside, but inside the lab was exceptionally comfortable. A hot mug of coffee sat on the coffee table, filling the lab with a sweet aroma.

Stein yawned as he came into the living room. He hadn't bothered to get dressed, just through on his stitched lab coat over his dark gray pajama pants. Ever so slightly, he smiled at Marie; she hadn't noticed him.

Stein suddenly recalled their activities from last night. He chuckled with a slight blush. Marie jumped and quickly turned to look at him. She blushed.

"Oh, Stein. It's just you!" She said, sighing in relief. Her golden eye shined as she gave a smile. She hadn't bothered to get dressed either, just wearing Stein's sweater and a pair of his pants. Both were exoterically large.

Stein sat next to her, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist. Marie giggled, still blushing. Ever since the Kishin had been defeated, Stein's madness slowly faded away (although there was still some there), allowing him to experience feelings he had never experienced before: such as love. Last night was one night he doubted he'd forget for a long time. He had confessed his love to Marie and she confessed her love to his. They spent the night together, and it was very special indeed.

"What are you reading about, Marie?" Stein asked and tightened his screw twice. Marie blushed and closed it promptly.

"N-Nothing!" She yelled.

Stein smirked and took the magazine from her grasp, flipping through to find the article. Once he did, he read the title. It read "25 Best Sex Moves". Marie had underlined a few things with her pen. She buried her face in her hands and groaned as Stein laughed.

"Oh, come on, Marie. No need to be embarrassed. If you want to try some of these we can-". He said. Marie cut him off though, snatching the magazine back. Stein chuckled once more and kissed her flushed cheek. She giggled, calming slightly. She stood up, grabbing the pants before they fell. She then made her way to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" She called into him.

"Do you mean tea or do you actually mean coffee?" Stein asked as he snickered.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Marie shouted. Stein laughed. He stood up and walked into the kitchen to be with her. He silently went up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She jumped and laughed, finishing making the coffee before turning around in his grasp. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly, having to go on her tip-toes. Stein smiled on her lips and lifted her up. She yelped in surprise as he carried her to the bedroom.

Soon they would realize their lives were about to change forever.

**(A/N) Was that too short? Ugh, I'm an idiot! Next ones will probably be longer, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the DWMA!

**A/N: I was going to update yesterday, but my computer got all messed up and I lost my progress! *Sigh* Life sucks... Anyways! This chapter should be longer. I do hope you enjoy. Btw, it does help if you leave a like and a review. Oh Death, did that sound too bossy?! Well, do as you please. ENJOY!**

It was a month later when the new couple decided to go back and teach at the DWMA. They had had a month long break after defeating the Kishin, but now time was up.

Marie sighed lovingly into Stein's chest the morning of their return. He was still asleep, spooning her warmly. Marie giggled a little as she tried to get up, noticing Stein's hand not wanting to leave her waist. With another loving sigh, Marie stood up. She wore a beautiful long white nightgown that reached her ankles.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of nausea and dizziness sweep over her. Putting a hand on her head, she allowed herself to fall back onto the bed. Stein opened his eyes.

"Marie, are you alright?" He asked. She nodded with a fake smile. Stein sighed and moved to kneel behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't think so. I think you should put off teaching until tomorrow." Stein insisted. Marie put a hand over her mouth.

"Trash can." She whispered. Stein ran off and came back with one, stumbling. He was just in time, for once Marie got a hold of the trash can, she upchucked. Stein carefully pulled her hair out of her face, rubbing circles on her back with his other hand. Marie dry heaved twice and groaned.

"No teaching…" Stein mumbled.

"Stein, I'll be alright. I wanna go." Marie said. Stein sighed.

"Fine. But promise you'll take it easy." He said. Marie chuckled.

"I'll try." She mumbled. So the two got dressed and headed off, both in their usual outfits. Stein held Marie's hand all the way to the DWMA, right up to the front doors. Swiftly, he kissed her cheek before they both entered, causing a light blush to spread over her cheeks.

They entered the class room, Stein taking a seat on his swivel chair and Marie sitting on the desk comfortably. Slowly, students began entering. The two waved at them, although Marie was the only one smiling. They continued on with class efficiently. Marie didn't say much though. She was still feeling super sick from morning; still dizzy and nauseous. Every once in a while, Stein would glance over at Marie, and every time he realized how she was feeling. About ten minutes before class was supposed to end, Stein made an announcement.

"Now class, you've all worked really hard today. I think you should all go home early."

All the students looked very confused, along with Marie.

"Go on, leave." He said. Quickly everyone left. Marie just started, still sitting on the desk.

"Marie, I think you need to go see a doctor, now."

"But you're a doctor." Marie whined.

"I want you to go see another one. I have no clue what's wrong with you." He sighed. "But I have an idea. Let's go." He moved over to her and picked her up, throwing her gently over his shoulder. "

"Stein, let me down!" Marie yelled. "I can walk!"

Stein chuckled and set her down. "Then stop resisting." He said. Marie leaned against him, holding his arm for support. They went to the doctor's and got settled in.

"So, Marie, how have you been feeling lately?" Doctor Walsh asked. Stein was waiting in the waiting room patiently, reading a magazine, quite bored.

"Dizzy and nauseous." Marie responded with a sigh.

"For how long, do you think?"

"I'd say… about a month or so? Maybe? I'm really not sure."

"I think I'd like to get a few tests. Urine and blood. Is that okay with you?"

Marie nodded and took the tests. It seemed to take forever to get the results back. When they did come back, Marie couldn't believe it.

"Just as I thought." Doctor Walsh said.

"W-what is it?" Marie asked nervously.

"Marie…. You're pregnant." She said.

Pregnant? With Stein's child? Oh, Death! How was he going to react? Angry? Excited. What was she going to do?


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Him

**A/N: OMG! Sorry it took so long to update. First off, I was dealing with a lot of family and self-issues. Oh, btw, can you please use they pronouns with me? I am genderfluid. (Look it up if you don't know what that is.) Then, my freaking computer broke, so I had to buy a new one. Anyways, on with the show. **

Marie's hand went to her mouth in shock. Tears came to her eyes. How was she going to tell Stein? They weren't ready for a kid. Hell, Marie could barely take care of herself let alone another human being.

Doctor Walsh rambled on about a few vitamins and other medicine that would be good to take. She also talked about the ultrasounds every few weeks and symptoms she'd be feeling. Marie tried to follow along the best she could, but wasn't fully paying attention. She was more focused on the fact that she was going to be a mother, and Stein was going to be a father.

After creating some future appointments and sending prescriptions to the pharmacy, Marie made her way back out to the waiting room to see Stein. He was still plainly reading a health magazine, obviously disappointed with the lack of biology. He looked up when he heard Marie's shoes clack on the tiled floor. He smiled but then frowned again as he sensed the look of worry in her eyes.

"Marie, what's wrong?" He asked as he stood up and approached her.

"I-I'll tell you at home, Stein, okay? Really, I-I'm going to be fine."

With a sigh, Stein took her hand before heading back to the laboratory. Marie began to cook dinner, forcing Stein to help a little bit. Finally, they finished up, set the table, and sat down to eat.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Stein asked Marie as they ate their small meal.

"Um, this is kinda hard to say." Marie said and cleared her throat.

"You can tell me, Marie. It can't be too bad."

Marie let out a nervous laugh. "I'm pregnant." She said plainly.

Stein pokerfaced more than usual. "Is that all?"

"Is that all?!" Marie asked angrily and stood up. "That's all you have to say?"

"Marie." He said and placed a hand on hers. "I love you, and I promise to take care of you and the baby. So yes, that is all. I just, I don't know what I'm feeling right now. Give me time."

Marie felt tears protrude from her eyes. Stein came over to the other side of the table and hugged her tightly in his arms. She felt a giggle escape her lips. "I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't cry."

Stein chuckled. "You're fine, Marie. Come on, let's eat." The pair sat back down and finished up their meal.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Marie woke up with the same nauseous feeling she had the morning before. Stein helped her fight through it again before going to work.

"You're going to have to tell Lord Death." Stein said to her on their walk there.

Marie blushed. "Wh-why do I have to do that?"

"Well, first of all, he's gonna be able to tell at some point. Either he'll sense the soul or he'll see your stomach get bigger. You can't hide things forever."

Marie sighed. "Oh, I suppose we can tell him after classes."

"And please, take it easy."

"I'll try." She said, just as she had the day before.

The day went by fairly smooth. Marie didn't get sick the whole time she was in there. Finally, class ended. Strangely, Maka was the last one out of the classroom.

"Ms. Marie, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure Maka?" She responded, a little confused. Stein gave her a nod and left the room.

"Um, I sense another soul around you." Maka said straight out.

Marie was surprised. Stein hadn't even noticed another soul yet.

"Yes, Maka." Marie said with a smile. "I found out yesterday I was pregnant. But you can't tell anyone yet, okay?"

Maka's face lit up with joy. "Oh my death that's so cool!"

"Do. Not. Tell. A. Soul." Marie warned.

"I promise, Ms. Marie!" Maka said happily and skipped out of the room.

Stein waited outside for Marie to go and tell Lord Death about the pregnancy.

"What was that about?" Stein asked her.

"Maka sensed the baby." Marie said quietly.

Stein gave a small nod. "I was expecting that." He said. "Now let's go tell Lord Death."

**A/N: Okay, I pictured them as chibis when she told him. Lol. **


End file.
